


Heat of Your Touch

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baker Stiles, Derek is a gentleman, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles, Writer Derek, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU"</p>
<p>‘Fucking Greenberg again,’ a voice next to him said. Derek directed his gaze to its owner and almost took a step back so he could take in the whole picture. <br/>It was his next-door neighbour, G. Stilinski. He didn’t know much about the guy beyond the fact that he had a motorcycle, had the cutest nose in the universe, and judging by the number of times he saw him walking around with a thermos or a take-away cup, his coffee addiction was worse than Derek’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).
> 
> True-story time: I used to live in apartment building where the fire alarms went off at least twice a week (always false). It got to the point where i stopped making time sensitive diners and kept a pair sweatpants close by, in case it went off in the middle of the night.)

Derek pushed his glasses on top of his head and rubbed his eyes.

Deputy Parrish wasn’t going to find the killer any time soon. And definitely not if his writer didn’t get some sleep.

He yawned and closed his laptop, taking a quick peek at the little clock in the corner of his screen. It was almost three in the morning. He hadn’t even had a proper dinner tonight. There was still some take-out in the fridge, but going to bed would be a better idea.

He was almost done brushing his teeth when the fire alarm went off. He rinsed his mouth, and grateful for not having changed yet, he grabbed his jacket, and closed the door behind him with a sigh.

It was the second time this week and the third this month. All three times, it had been the same guy, Green-something from upstairs, and all three times had been false alarms. Derek didn’t expect tonight to be any different.

When he got outside, he could already hear the sirens in the distance. Green-something was standing a few feet away, being scolded by their landlord, Finstock. Poor guy. It was bad enough to have the angry stares of all the tenants directed at you, but having to deal with Finstock’s wrath at three in the morning, nobody deserved that.

‘Fucking Greenberg again,’ a voice next to him said. Derek directed his gaze to its owner and almost took a step back so he could take in the whole picture.

It was his next-door neighbour, G. Stilinski. He didn’t know much about the guy beyond the fact that he had a motorcycle, had the cutest nose in the universe, and judging by the number of times he saw him walking around with a thermos or a take-away cup, his coffee addiction was worse than Derek’s. He knew a lot more about him now. That he slept in boxers and a t-shirt, for example. There were moles dotted across his face and legs, making Derek wonder if he had them anywhere else. He had short brown hair, that probably needed a haircut soon, but was the perfect length for tangling his fingers in. And his arms and legs were toned. Not big like Derek’s, but more lithe, perfect for wrapping around the Alpha’s waist and neck.

Derek realized he had started to lean in so he could find out if the guy was an Omega. He quickly pulled back before his neighbour noticed.

‘I went to high school with the guy,’ Stilinski continued, seemingly oblivious to Derek’s behaviour. ‘You know he set of the fire alarm twice, junior year? By accident? Once because he was smoking pot in the boy’s locker room and once when firing up his Bunsen-burner. I mean, I set them of a couple times a year, too, but at least I did it on purpose.’

Derek couldn’t hold back his amused smile.

‘Maybe he’s just got bad luck,’ he said.

Stilinski looked at him and quirked his eyebrows. ‘You can say that again. We lost every lacrosse game he ever played in. In the end, coach just kept him on so we’d have enough members to be allowed to play in the championships.’

Derek felt his smile widen and held out his hand.

‘I’m Derek,’ he introduced himself.

‘Stiles,’ his neighbour said, taking his hand in a firm grip.

Derek felt a little shock go through him when their fingers touched. His eyes flashed red and he saw Stiles’ eyes flash yellow. Well, definitely an Omega then. And not just any Omega, but _his_ Omega.

They stood there, staring at each other a little awkwardly, still holding each other’s hands.

‘Uhm, well, this is awkward,’ Stiles said, pulling his hand back slowly.

‘Yeah.’

They waited in silence for the firefighters to give the all-clear. Derek directed his gaze to the ground, doing his best not to let it be drawn by the set of long pale legs next to his, or take any deep breaths.

But the weather wasn’t cooperating and blew Stiles’ scent right in his face. It was warm and spicy, and sweet. The guy smelled like desert. He took a peek at the Omega and saw that he was rubbing his arms and that his lips were turning a little blue.

‘You need my jacket?’

‘What, you think I’m some weak Omega that needs his Alpha to protect him against the world?’

Derek was a little taken aback by the sharp tone. ‘No, it’s just that you’re wearing a t-shirt, boxers and motorcycle-boots, and it’s the middle of winter. I know we live in California, but it’s not that warm.’

‘Oh, right,’ Stiles said, sounded repentant. ‘Well, uhm, thanks I guess. Won’t you get cold though?’

Derek shook of his jacket and handed it to Stiles.

‘I’m wearing a sweater.’

‘Right.’

They didn’t exchange another word the entire wait. They walked back upstairs silently, after the firefighters gave the ‘okay’, Derek walking behind Stiles, which wasn’t a great idea. The Omega was stomping up the stairs quickly, trailing the scent of baked goods behind him.

Arriving at their apartment doors, he got his jacket back, a terse nod, and then Stiles turned to his own door.

He’d almost closed his door the entire way, when Derek heard a mutter ‘Fuck’.

‘Everything okay?’

‘I forgot my keys.’

‘I’m sure Finstock has a set.’

‘Yeah, I’m not going to ask him to open my door, right now. He’ll probably bite my head off.’

Stiles leaned his forehead against the door with a sigh. Derek really wanted to help, but after the way Stiles had reacted to the offer of his jacket, he wasn’t sure how much he was allowed.

‘Can you call someone?’

‘No phone. And I’m not going to call Scott this late. The guy hasn’t had much sleep lately. He and his wife just got a baby.’

‘Oh.’ Derek knew there was a chance Stiles was going to bash his head in for what he was about to offer but he had to ask. ‘You can sleep here. If you want.’ Stiles threw him a dark look and opened his mouth to, probably, make some snarky comment about him not being a push-over Omega. ‘On the couch, of course,’ Derek added quickly.

Honestly, why did the guy get so angry when offered help? And Derek really wasn’t doing it to show that he was a good Alpha and could take care of his Omega. Okay, maybe a little. But he’d have to be a dick to make his neighbour sleep in the hallway when he had a very comfortable couch.

Stiles’ shoulders slumped. ‘Sure. Thanks.’

Derek motioned for him to get inside.

‘I’ll grab you some blankets. You need anything else?’

Stiles shook his head.

After getting him settled on the couch, Derek retreated to his bedroom. He fell face first into bed and groaned into his pillow in frustration, but he could feel a smile playing on his lips, as well. He’d never expected his mate to be this recalcitrant. He imagined his quiet little life was over, now that Stiles had entered it. But he found he was quite happy about it.

~

He was woken by a weight settling on top of his chest.

‘Derek,’ Stiles whined. ‘I need-‘

The Alpha took a deep inhale. The scents of _Stiles_ and arousal where thick in the air. He growled low and flipped them, pinning the Omega under him. It only made the Omega whine louder and he could smell the slick that was running down Stiles’ thighs.

‘You’re in heat? Why didn’t you tell me before?’

‘I wasn’t. You triggered it.’

Derek blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. He knew that sometimes, when an Omega met their mate, it immediately triggered their heat, but it was very rare.

Stiles bucked up under him, his erection rubbing against Derek’s thigh.

The Alpha clenched his jaw. He wanted nothing more than to mount and fuck, but he didn’t think Stiles would appreciate it if he did. The heat was addling the Omega’s brain, and though Stiles was _his_ , he wasn’t his to do with as he pleased.

‘Come on,’ he said, getting off the bed. He lifted Stiles up and carried him to the shower. He turned on the cold water and put him under it, clothes and all.

Stiles yelped when the spray hit him and frowned hard.

‘I’ll get you some dry clothes and a towel.’

When Derek came back, Stiles had pulled the curtain closed and his wet clothes were on the floor.

‘I’ll put everything on the floor next to the sink. You take the bed. I can sleep on the couch.’

He was closing the bathroom door behind him, when Stiles pulled back the shower curtain a little and peaked out at him.

‘Hey, Derek? Can you lock the bedroom door? I’d rather avoid having to repeat this.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah. And thank you. For not- You know.’

Derek nodded. ‘Of course.’

He closed the door the rest of the way. He grabbed the key from his nightstand drawer. He closed his bedroom door too, and turned the key, locking Stiles in.

He smiled when he pulled the blankets that were laying on the couch up to his chin and noticed Stiles’ scent was already on them.

~

The next morning, Derek woke up to the smell of cookies. For a moment, he thought he was back at his parents’ house and his mom was baking his favourites. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realized he was still in his apartment and what he was smelling weren’t cookies, but Stiles, the spicy-sweet scent still lingering on the blanket.

He sat up and felt around for his glasses, sighing when he realized they were on his nightstand. Next to his bed. Where Stiles was sleeping. Who was in heat. Because of him.

He’d have to deal without them. At least until Stiles got up.

He unlocked the bedroom door, but kept it closed, so he wouldn’t wake the Omega. The guy couldn’t have had an easy time falling asleep last night.

Derek looked around, anxious to find something he could do to make Stiles feel a little better. He decided on making coffee.

Not long after he’d turned on the machine, he heard the shower running and soon, Stiles was shuffling into the kitchen. He was wearing another set of Derek’s clothes. The ones he’d left for him last night were probably soaked through.

Derek put a cup on the table for him, and filled it to the brim. He had no idea how Stiles took his coffee, so he slid both the milk and sugar in front him as well. He then poured himself a cup and sat down across from his guest.

The smells of Stiles’ heat, made Derek want to pull the Omega across the table and lick it off his skin. But instead, he waited. He wanted Stiles to be comfortable with him. He wanted him to know, that Derek would always give him the space he needed.

Finally, Stiles put down the mug again.

‘Thank you,’ he said. ‘For everything.’

‘Of course, Stiles.’

Derek got a small smile for that. It made his heart skip a beat. It was the first time he’d seen Stiles smile. He wanted so badly for it to happen again.

‘Would you like some breakfast? I can make you eggs or toast. Or maybe pancakes? Or cereal?’

‘You got Lucky Charms?’

Stiles burst out laughing at Derek’s disgusted face. And this time Derek was sure his heart mad a somersault inside his chest.

‘You’re lucky my sister stayed over last week. Else, you would’ve had to make due with Frosty Flakes.’

Derek had expected them to eat in silence, but it turned out that Stiles was a talker. He talked about his friends, college, his dad, his job. All whiles shovelling spoonfuls of the sugary breakfast food into his mouth.

‘I work at the new Polish restaurant a couple blocks away. You know it?’

Derek nodded.

‘I make the deserts. I used to bake a lot at home, but I couldn’t keep it in the house. Didn’t want my dad to get heart attack from all that sugar and fat, you know. What do you do?’

It was the first time in ten minutes that Stiles took a break from talking. Derek hadn’t been able to get a word in, but he didn’t mind. He liked that Stiles felt like he could talk to him. About anything.

‘I’m a writer.’

‘Anything I might’ve read?’

‘Uhm, maybe,’ Derek blushed. He didn’t use his own name when writing and he’d refused to have his pictures included in the little biography that had to be included, according to his editor. ‘I write detectives. You know _The Parrish Enigma’s_?’

Stiles’ jaw dropped. And then a bark of laughter burst out. ‘You wrote those? Oh my god.’

Derek frowned. Did Stiles think his books were ridiculous? It was possible that being a Sheriff’s son, Stiles thought his stories were wildly inaccurate.

‘Wait, no. It’s not that I don’t like them,’ Stiles said, as if he’d read his mind. ‘It’s just that there’s a deputy working for my dad who’s also named Parrish. We always make fun of him with those puns you put in the titles.’

‘Oh.’

Stiles’ smile softened and he placed his hand on top of Derek’s. ‘I really do like them. And they’re pretty accurate. Better than most detective novels.’

Derek ducked his head in humility, but he could feel his chest swell with pride.

The moment was broken, however, when Stiles shifted in his chair and moaned under his breath. The smell of his slick filled the air. The fact that he was still in heat had momentarily been forgotten, but was now shoved back into their faces.

‘You should probably call your friend. You can use my phone,’ Derek said, pulling back his hand and reaching into his pocket. But he was stopped from retreating any further, when the Omega gripped his hand tightly and pinned him with a heated gaze. Stiles’ pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed. ‘I’d rather get that phone out of there myself. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on your ass for weeks.’

‘Stiles,’ Derek growled. ‘It’s taking me everything to not carry you to the bedroom and fuck you into the mattress, right now.’ He pulled his hand out of Stiles’ grip and slid the phone across the table. ‘Please, no suggestions. Call your friend and take another shower.’

He got up quickly and carried the dirty dishes to the sink. He heard the murmur of Stiles’ voice in the background while he was cleaning. Something settled in Derek’s chest. It just felt so right.

He was putting away the last item when Stiles walked back into the kitchen, freshly showered and wearing a new set of Derek’s clothes.

‘Sorry. Again,’ Stiles said, he held out Derek’s phone. He took it carefully, making sure not to touch any of the Omega’s skin. ‘And sorry for how I reacted last night when you offered your help. I get cranky sometimes, before my heat.’

‘It’s not your fault.’

‘Scott’ll be here in a few minutes.’

‘That’s good.’

Derek leaned against the counter, creating as much space between them as possible. Stiles was going home soon, he didn’t want to set him off again. But he also didn’t want Stiles to leave. At least not without making sure he would see him again.

‘Stiles, when your heat is over, would you like to go out? On a date?’

Stiles’ smile was almost blinding and Derek sighed in relief. He hadn’t been sure his advances would be welcome when Stiles’ brain wasn’t being muddled by his heat.

‘Yeah, that would be awesome.’

‘Great. Just knock on the front door. I’m home most of the time.’

‘Okay.’

Stiles was still nodding eagerly when someone knocked on the door.

‘That’ll be Scott,’ Stiles said. He walked towards the hallway, but stopped and turned towards Derek before he opened the door. He threw his arms around the Alpha and pulled him close. He tangled his fingers in his hair and rubbed his face against Derek’s stubble.

Derek was stunned for a moment, but then quickly threw his arms around Stiles’ middle.

The Omega nuzzled into him and inhaled deeply.

They didn’t pull apart until there was another, a little louder this time.

‘Stiles?’ A voice came from the other side of the door.

‘This’ll get me through the next few days,’ the Omega whispered in his ear.

Derek couldn’t do anything but nod.

And then Stiles was gone, leaving behind a flustered Alpha.

Derek quickly walked towards his bathroom. He needed a cold shower. But when he entered his bedroom, he was hit by the scent of _Stiles_ and _sex,_ and there was a note on his bed.

_Have fun the next few days. I know I will. ;)_

He shook his head and grinned. His quiet life was definitely a thing of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
